A view to a kill
by Daedalus-demands
Summary: What could possibly go wrong in a haunted temple, on a floating island, in the middle of nowhere? Set before Hands of Time & after DotD. Campfire stories, s'mores and hauntings
1. Chapter 1

_Hey Nya, what are you doing?_ Came the dulcet tones of a male I knew to be my brother.

I did not turn to face him, rather I chose to carry on working. He could not see my face anyway, it was covered by a welders mask.

The mask was fashioned on my Samurai X MECH. It reminded me of a time before being all of this water ninja role, being in the boys club and so on.

 _Just something for the security of this new place._ I mumbled, it was distorted but I did not have the time to chat in detail.

Kai had the inane ability to make me lose my train of thought, often his cheekiness made me forget.

 _What is it?_ He enquired again, hoping to get an actual answer.

I could see his thought processes, I guessed him to be thinking inside the box.

The cogs turning slowly, he was thinking that it was not like they would be burgled when they were going to be living up in the clouds, they had no neighbors, the mailman would not call anymore. The only visitors they would get would be the Zeppelin blimps and the biplanes that dared to fly at that altitude.

I did not share that same laid back attitude.

I bit my lip and thought for a second and no more. _A security containment device! I call it a proximity detecting alarm with highly powered laser energy containment fields. This is powered by solar power and boosted by Lloyd's energy. Still need a good name for it though, PDAPLEC sounds weird, it's got to roll right off the tongue really. Maybe if it is a success we could market it to Borg industries._

I mocked myself at my lack of thought, maybe Jay could help me come up with a good name for it. He was always full of ideas, puns and jokes _._

 _But we'll be living in the temple, what type of trouble can we possibly expect?_ He asked again.

 _Sensei Wu said that it always pays to be cautious, we should always be on our guard. Always be ready for the unknown or unseen and this little baby will do just that. I mean it's not like we can sleep with one eye open is it?_ I replied with a sweet endearing smile. He could not see it.

 _No, but, again we'll be living up here. There's no one around us. We're untouchable up here?_ He asked again.

I dd not shake my head, I wanted to but I did not. Kai was a fighter, he worked with his hands and before that, he was an amateur blacksmith, still learning the trade. I do not mean that in a negative light, he was my brother after all but his impatience meant we had few customers who were willing to wait an undetermined amount of time for a weapon that would not warp or snap.

It was obvious that he did not care for small scale intricacy or the inner workings of electronic devices, unless it was a hand held device with four different coloured buttons, a four directional pad and 2 directional sticks.

Kai, loved his phone but he also loved the games console and I knew it.

 _Sensei, also said that we shouldn't be complacent. Kai, is there a reason why you keep interrupting me, you know I want to get this done in time for when we actually move in permanently._

I heard him take a couple of steps toward me. He stopped and picked up a tool. I lifted my welders mask and put down the hot torch, extinguishing the flame.

 _Nya, we're about to start packing up the Bounty. You coming with us, might get a bite to eat at Master Chen's_

 _That sounds more like an excuse than anything, Chen's really? Why can't you just admit you want to go and see Skylor?_


	2. Chapter 2

_So, are ya comin with us?_ He asked. _Ya know, Jay came in too but you largely ignored him!_ _I could tell he was smirking, he was still coming round to the idea that we were now a couple._

 _Jay was old school though, he did not want to insult nor offend me or Kai, so he slept in his own bed with the company of his brothers. I slept in my bed, in my own room._

I removed my welders mark, placed it down gently. I had no idea Jay had been in here. The sound of the blowtorch and cordless drills, could down out Zane's loudest volume settings.

 _Sorry Kai, I guess I've just been so busy with this. Time, sort of gets ahead of you, um, is Jay alright?_

 _Think so, just concerned that you hadn't eaten or drunk much, aaaaand he left you this and this._

I looked at the plate of foodstuffs and the now 'cold' bowl of miso, complete with tofu. And, I felt sorry at the fact he had cooked for me, cared for me and worried over me, and I hadn't even known he was in here.

I felt like the worst girlfriend in the world! Kai, being Kai, was quick to pull me back from self woe.

 _So are ya coming then? Got a nice meal there and maybe if the weather's nice in the next few days we can have a camp out here. Blow out the cobwebs, campfire, ghost stories that sort of_ thing. He asked again.

 _Ghost stories, bit close to the cusp though! Are you sure Cole would want that?_

 _Hey err sis? He was the one that suggested it! Well, Cole was the one that thought it up._

 _I'm not sure about this Kai, it's crass, below the belt._

 _Nya, give the guy a break huh. I think it's a way of letting go of that part of his journey. It's his way of saying goodbye to it. He came over to me and placed his warm calloused hand on my shoulder._

 _I guess you're right. Kai just let me pack up and I'll be outside once I've washed up._

He bent down to my ear level. _How can you work in here? It's so,_ _He paused to think._ _Dusty and dirty, filled with relics of old. Scrolls with literal layers of dust and cobwebs._

 _I smiled at his words and watched him waving his hands about madly as a dusty cobweb stuck to his hand and then became smeared onto his gi, with the remains of a long since dead arachnid._

 _Don't work too hard Nya and uh, we'll be outside and ready to go in ten._ _He was grimacing when he turned. He was still trying to rid himself of the aged and withered skin of the spider that clung to him like a stain that refused to budge, instead it smeared. He failed, the legs broke of the fragile spider and before long he was wailing like a banshee and almost running full sprint._

I watched him as he left, I was mildly shocked that he had not managed tohit the door frame on his fast getaway but I shot hive a sweet endearing smile. I had been busy all day and to be fair I had not eaten all that much. Trust my brother to be so concerned, Jay too.

I put my tools down and within seconds I could hear banter coming from the courtyard outside. I raised the dark wooden blinds a little and peered outside. The air in here was stale, the sun showed a blanket of dust.

It appeared to be floating, suspended and then swirling by the momentum of just standing. This place was so old, unlived in for so long. The last person to come here before us, was Cole. On that fateful night so long ago. The Day of the Departed.

Another sound floating into my ears, I could hear the calming gentle noises of the water featured koi pond and then the red leaf maples, blowing with the slightly colder breeze.

And then I felt a cold eerie breath on my neck, the hairs stood on end and I span but there was no one here. Just a stagnant smell of brackish water and moldy cabbages.


End file.
